For an average individual, purchasing a vehicle or other expensive item may be a stressful experience. The potential purchaser walking through a showroom or a vehicle sales lot may be confronted with sales personnel whose goal is to maximize the sale price and who may not necessarily be focused on the purchaser's concerns. Moreover, the purchaser may be disadvantaged during negotiations with the seller, given that the purchaser may not have on-site access to objective information that would inform the purchase decision. For these reasons, the purchaser may lack confidence that they are getting the best deal or that their other concerns have been adequately addressed.